


After Waking

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-28
Updated: 2004-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a drunken night they finally figure out what they've been missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Waking

Daniel woke up feeling over heated. He looked around the room and knew it was his bedroom. But he didn't remember arriving at his apartment. Then his headache hit. He groaned softly and tried to move. That's when he noticed the weight pinning him to the bed. He didn't move again not wanting to wake the person up. He remembered a phrase one of his college buddies once said.

"I never went to bed with an ugly man. But I sure as hell have woke up with a few." Daniel tried to remember what he had been doing the night before, or in this case who he had been doing. He closed his eyes and tried to think despite the major headache he had.

He remembered writing up the report on their latest mission. Seeing Mackenzie in the hall and getting pissed. Driving home then going to the gay bar near his house to try and not remember the deal with Mackenzie and Ma'chello. That had happened a few weeks ago.

He remembered getting a glass of whiskey from an admirer. He looked around but no one was even paying attention to him. He had thought 'hell with it' and downed it. The bartender here knows not to serve him any beer. Daniel hates American beer and that's all this bar carries so it's whiskey or bourbon for him.

He remembered someone sitting beside him. But since he wasn't in the mood to talk he just ignored the man. Until the man asked if he would like another. Daniel had nodded and said sure. He wanted to get drunk and someone else was willing to pay. The bartender knew that Daniel would be able to take car of himself. Daniel had dropped more than a few guys wouldn't take no for an answer.

Shortly after that Daniel remembered nothing. The person above him moved slightly. He scooted over a little and draped an arm around Daniel's waist. Holding him possessively. Daniel was able to turn his head to look at the arm draped over him. Seeing the scar on the back of the hand brought back a few memories from last night. Including who the man in bed with him was.

He was on his fourth shot when the man paid and stood up. Daniel still hadn't looked at him. The man leaned over and started talking.

"It's good we have tomorrow off, Daniel. You are probably not going to feel functional until at least three." The man said. Daniel turned and looked at Jack. Jack shook his head no and pulled Daniel with him as he left the bar. They walked slowly to Daniel's apartment. The night doorman recognizing both men opened the door.

"Dr. Jackson, Colonel O'Neill. Have a good night." Both men said their good-nights and rode the elevator up to Daniel's floor. Once inside Jack started making a pot of coffee.

"What were you doing in a gay bar, Jack?" Daniel asked when he could finally get his voice back.

"Waiting for you. I knew you saw the quack in the halls. And I have heard base gossip tell me you frequent that place. I did a little light reading and found that your bi. I never really thought that about you, Daniel." Jack said handing Daniel a cup of coffee. Both men sat down on the couch.

"I never hid it." Daniel said.

"And neither did I. It's in my file as well. But I was so good at what I did that as long as I was discreet about it. I could stay. Hammond liked it. With what we were dealing with out there. And with all those cultures out there it could come in handy." Jack said.

Daniel was jolted back to reality when Jack placed a kiss on Daniel's neck. He rolled over to look in Jack's eyes.

"Morning." Daniel said.

"Sleeping beauty. Told you you'd sleep till noon or longer. It's one in the afternoon." Jack said smiling that he had been right.

"Well we hadn't done gymnastics at four this morning I would have been up a lot sooner." Daniel said.

"Speaking of up." Jack said. Daniel trailed a hand down Jack's stomach to feel Jack's swelling erection.

"Yes, you are up. And I'm getting there." Daniel said laughing lightly.

"Sweet." Jack said before kissing Daniel and jumping atop him.

The End


End file.
